Better Than Revenge
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Sakura gets a little revenge after Karin steals her boyfriend.


Ok so heard this song and I was like whoa, she didn't hold back, and it made me think of a story I could write. Couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. Not Sakura/Sasuke! Not Ninjas in this! Hope you all enjoy!

_**Bold/italics are Inner Sakura**_

_Italics are thoughts_

**Better Than Revenge**

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" a group yells as a pink haired woman and her blonde best friend enter the club. The pink haired woman's face lights up smiling blindingly at all her friends.

"Thank you guys, this is great!" Sakura says walking into the center of the group where her other two best friends are waiting. The girls group hug as she reaches them, each grinning.

"Sakura were you surprised?" her shy black haired friend asks as her boyfriend Naruto wraps an arm around her waist, when the girls separate from each other.

"Kind of Hinata, Ino here let it slip when we went shopping." Sakura says sticking her tongue out at the glaring blonde.

"Oh shut up forehead girl, all I said was we're going to a club tonight so you need to look good." Ino replies snidely glaring at her, before turning away from her and walking toward the bar where Shikamaru is sitting.

"Well mission accomplished Ino, Sakura you look amazing!" Tenten speaks up from beside Hinata, apprising Sakura's white tube mini dress with stripes of mesh detailing and ruched sides.

"Thanks, but I will give some credit to Pig over there, she did pick out the dress." Sakura admits, chuckling as Ino smiles and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Credit accepted!" Ino yells from her spot at the bar, not bothering to turn around.

"You do look amazing Sakura, but Ino told us that you would introduce us to your boyfriend." Tenten says getting the attention of everyone in a five foot radius.

"Yeah I will when he gets here." Sakura says rolling her eyes.

"Wait Sakura you have a boyfriend! How come you never told me about it?" Naruto questions popping up right beside Sakura making her step back.

"I didn't tell you because you would have made a big deal about it." Sakura says rolling her eyes at her best guy friend, and ruffling his hair.

"Aw, no I wouldn't, but I bet Teme would have been mad. How long you been dating this mystery guy?" Naruto asks stepping back to his spot by Hinata, and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"A couple months dating, but I've liked him for a while and we just never defined our relationship for a while, I would have introduced you guys sooner, but he was busy. You all actually know him, but you're not well acquainted with him." Sakura replies grinning at the surprise on Naruto and Tenten's faces.

"Really, I can't think of anyone that you would like. Are you ok though with Sasuke?" Tenten asks rubbing her neck.

"Yeah I'm fine with Sasuke; it's his girlfriend I don't like. Sasuke was just a crush that wouldn't have lasted in the long run, even if she hadn't come into the picture. Anyway I think it's time to dance." Sakura replies shaking her head and grabbing Tenten and Hinata's arms and dragging them to the dance floor. The girls dance for a few songs, then go back to a table and take a seat, Hinata beside Naruto, Tenten beside Neji, and Sakura on the end beside Tenten.

"Man this is way fun, we should do this more often and not just on special occasions." Sakura breaths out laughing as she sees Ino drag Shikamaru to the dance floor as a slow song comes on.

"Defiantly, you know Sakura you still have your presents to open, and we've got all night. No work tomorrow for any of us." Tenten says grinning.

"Yeah tonight is going to be great. Happy Birthday by the way Sakura." Kiba says stopping as he reaches the table.

"Thanks Kiba, how have you been? Is Akamaru better, I heard he was sick?" Sakura asks standing up with a smile and hugging the dark haired boy.

"I've been good, Temari is going be here later and Akamaru is doing better thanks." Kiba grins as he moves back looking over his shoulder.

"That's awesome is Gaara coming with her?" Naruto pipes up from his spot.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but he came down with her last time. I actually came over to warn you Sakura." Kiba says wrinkling his nose, causing everyone to give him confused looks.

"About what?" Sakura questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well Sasuke is here and Karin is with him. They actually just walked in a minute ago, thought I'd warn you and tell you not to let her ruin your evening." Kiba says shake his head and grimacing as he says Karin's name.

"Oh joy, well thanks Kiba and don't worry about it I'll just ignore her." Sakura replies her smile turning down as she bites her lip, as Kiba walks away.

"_**Beat her down! Cha!" Inner Sakura screams**_

"_No no matter what she does, I'm not going to let it ruin my birthday." Sakura thinks trying to smile._

"Sakura what is with you and Karin? I know you don't like her because Sasuke broke up with her for her, but it seems like there is more to it. She seems nice enough to me." Naruto asks, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Hinata, who glares at him.

"You don't even know Naruto, she's so fake!" Tenten replies for Sakura, all three girls glaring at the blonde.

"Oh so you all know she's here too." Ino says walking up with Shikamaru by her side, with an irritated look on her face.

"Yes Kiba just told us, hey as long as she stays away from me, I won't have a problem." Sakura says shaking her head making her long pink locks frame her face.

"I don't think that is going to happen, she's prancing in our direction." Tenten says sarcastically rolling her eyes, along with the other three girls.

"_Crap." Sakura thinks trying to put a calm expression on her face_.

"_**I'm telling you just hit her again, maybe then she'll get the hint to stay away from us!" Inner Sakura yells.**_

"Hi all! Having a good birthday Sakura Chan? That's a nice dress you have on." Karin asks a wickedly sweet voice in place.

"Of course I was. Your dress is nice." Sakura says a fake smile spreading across her face, exchanging glances with Ino who shakes her head.

"Oh thanks so much, it's vintage." Karin squeals, causing some people to their right to cover their ears.

"Karin what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were suppose to be out of the country?" Ino asks not bothering to hide her detest for the girl in front of her.

"Oh I heard it was Sakura Chan's birthday and I just couldn't miss it. Hey Sasuke Kun can you go get me something to drink? Please." Karin whines, causing Sasuke to just walk toward the bar.

"Sure, you just came to irritate us with your preppy school girl voice." Ino hisses, causing an evil grin to spread across Karin's face.

"Oh no not all of you just Sakura Chan. Couldn't let her have such a great birthday."

"_**Oh no she did not! HIT HER, POUND HER INTO NEXT WEEK!" Inner Sakura Screams!**_

"Karin if you don't get out of my sight in the next ten seconds, you will have another broken nose, that I will guarantee surgery can't fix." Sakura growls out glaring at the girl.

"Oh whatever, you know this club is owned by the Uchiha family and once I'm an Uchiha you won't be welcomed here ever again." Karin replies sauntering off toward the bar, not noticing the grin that comes across Sakura's face.

"_**Oh she has no idea! Even if she did marry him, his parents like us way better and that's not including our little secret. "Inner Sakura cackles.**_

"_No one knows and for now that is how it's going to stay, so shut up!" Sakura thinks shaking her head as she watches Karin sit herself in Sasuke's lap._

"_**I'm just saying, I'd really like to rub it in her face. It would be the high light of our birthday." Inner Sakura nags**_

"_Yeah, well maybe it will happen, but for now just be quiet." Sakura thinks running a hand through her long pink locks._

"Oh she gets on my last nerve." Ino says clenching her fist.

"Whoa I didn't know that Karin was so rude. How did this all start?" Naruto asks a dumbfounded look on his whiskered face.

"Well it started when I first met her, back when I was dating Sasuke." Sakura says scowling slightly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Sasuke just try some, it's not going to kill you." Sakura complains holding a strawberry in front of the boys face, causing him to step backward.

"No." Sasuke replies backing away from the pink haired girl prowling toward him.

"Oh come on Sasuke, pretty please!" Sakura begs moving closer to the black haired boy.

"NO." Sasuke says bracing himself as he sees the girl pounce, knocking him on to the couch behind him. The pink haired teen straddling his hips holding the red fruit over his mouth, grinning as he rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to take a bite, but they're interrupted by a coughing sound behind them, causing Sakura to shoot up to a standing position with Sasuke following soon after.

"Little brother, Sakura this is Karin. Father asked me to introduce you to her. Show her around." Itachi orders walking away not bothering to say goodbye.

"Oh um hi, I'm Sakura, sorry about that." Sakura says smiling rubbing the back of her neck in a very Naruto like fashion.

"Hn," Sasuke replies turning to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke, don't be rude. This is Sasuke, come on and we will both show you around." Sakura says grabbing Sasuke's arm pulling him in there guests direction.

"Oh thanks so much, I'm Karin, but Itachi said that Sasuke was the only one going to show me around." The girl replies a flirtatious smile lighting her face.

"Oh guess he didn't know I was here. It's nice to meet you; your name is so catchy. Let's see sharing Karin, flaring Karin, glaring Karin, hmm I wish my name rhymed with more stuff." Sakura replies smiling as Sasuke rolls his eyes at her antics.

"Um ok well I'm going to be staying in a guest room here for the next few weeks, so could you show me to my room." Karin asks in a ringing soprano.

"Really why are you staying here?" Sakura asks smiling as she leads the way to the guest room, with Sasuke at her side.

"Oh I'm going to an all girl's prep school here and I live too far away right now, and the Uchiha's were kind enough to allow me to stay here." Karin says grinning as Sasuke glances at her.

**END Flashback**

"Oh that's just the start. She came off as all innocent and nice, but she is evil!" Ino says when Sakura finishes telling Naruto how they met.

"Yeah, every time Sakura wasn't there she was all over Sasuke, finally Sakura caught them kissing one day and that's how it ended. Sasuke wasn't sorry that he'd cheated; he just said it was over. Such a jerk! Neji if you ever do that I promise you will die." Tenten seethes shaking her head and glaring up at her boyfriend.

"What? He cheated, I never knew that! What'd you do when you found out?" Naruto asks his eyes huge.

"Oh well I broke Karin's nose and broke Sasuke's arm and a couple of his ribs, I would have done more, but Itachi stopped me." Sakura says smiling at the memory, making Naruto's eyes bug out, and everyone else laugh.

"That's how he broke his arm, man am I the only one that didn't know all this?" Naruto questions, getting nods from everyone at the table.

"Yeah if it weren't for Itachi and Mikoto Sakura would have torn Karin's head off a long time ago. Not because she was after Sasuke, just because she was rude, obnoxious, and pure evil. Karin kind of underestimated who she was stealing from." Ino says winking at Sakura and shaking her head at Naruto's dumbfounded expression.

"Yup, hey the first time you saw how she really was, weren't both Itachi and Mikoto there?" Tenten inquires laughing.

"Yes they were." Sakura replies shrugging as she takes a chip from Naruto's plate.

"So how'd you find out she was so mean?" Naruto asks so surprised he doesn't notice Sakura eating his chips.

"Well I was at the Uchiha compound helping Mikoto with some cleaning, Sasuke wasn't even home." Sakura thinks remembering the day, a small smile

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura opened the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the counter, whipping some sweat off her forehead as she takes a drink of water.

"Oh look who it is, the pink haired pixie freak. What are you doing here?" a red haired girl asks sarcastically walking into the kitchen a frown on her face.

"Karin, uh well I'm just helping Mikoto with some stuff." Sakura responds shocked at how rude Karin was being.

"Oh sucking up to the Mom, that's one way to get a guy to like you, hmm maybe I should have tried that with Itachi." Karin says snidely sitting on the counter in her red short shorts.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks caught off guard by Karin's spiteful tone.

"Oh I was trying to get Itachi to be my boyfriend, when he came to do some business with my dad. He just ignored me, I couldn't believe it, I'm pretty sure he's gay though." Karin says leaning back on the counter staring at the ceiling a frown stuck on her round face.

"Hey back off, Itachi doesn't date girls unless he knows them well, and trust me he isn't gay. If he were I'm sure it would be in all the tabloids and Fugaku would have disowned him a long time ago." Sakura says pushing off the counter and facing Karin with a defiant look on her face.

"Yeah whatever, no guy has ever said no to me, and I don't care what you think. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you, I've got a date." Karin says not making a move to leave.

"What is your problem?" Sakura asks now angry with Karin's attitude, placing her water on the counter, and glaring at girl.

"You are my problem. You're such a freak; I don't know what any of these people see in you. I keep hearing how nice you are, how helpful, how smart you are and you know what I think you're just a little brownnosing bookworm, that can't do anything for herself." Karin says fixing a malicious glare on the surprised pink haired girl. Before Sakura could react to her insults, Itachi walks into the room, looking at Sakura then glaring at Karin before moving toward the refrigerator and grabbing a bowl and putting it on the counter next to Sakura's water and opening it up. Itachi grabs a strawberry from the bowl handing it to Sakura, who blinks before taking the piece of fruit from him.

"_**Lucky! If Itachi wasn't here I would have come out with a vengeance. Cha!" Inner Sakura yells anger dissipating as Sakura bites into the strawberry.**_

"Karin there is a boy here for you." Mikoto says coming into the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a rag.

"Oh thank you." Karin replies sweetly with a smile in place as she jumps off the counter and walks out of the room, leaving a dead silence behind her.

"Did you hear all that?" Sakura asks seeing Mikoto's eyes soften, as she comes to stand beside her.

"Yes we both did, I sent Itachi in here to calm you down." Mikoto says rubbing her shoulder and watching as both Sakura and Itachi bite into a strawberry.

"Did you know she was so rude?" Sakura asks taking a breath.

"No I didn't, but I had a bad feeling about her after I met her mother. She acts just like her, just without that frown on her face and not quite so boy crazy." Mikoto says shaking her head.

"Oh wow, um we probably need to finish cleaning up the study." Sakura says running a hand through her hair and sighing.

"Yeah, why don't you two go and do what you can and I'll make us some lunch." Mikoto says moving to wash her hands.

"Ok sounds good, come on Itachi." Sakura says moving out of the kitchen, grabbing the bowl of strawberries in the process.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow, how has Sasuke never notice what a brat she is? Hey what happened to my chips?" Naruto asks shocked, as he goes to grab some chips off his plate, but finds them gone.

"Sasuke's an idiot that's why. He doesn't even know that Karin's been cheating on him with like eight different guys." Ino answers glaring in the man's direction, but not finding his date with him.

"Yet, some call him a genius." Tenten says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we all have our stupid moments, but hey Sasuke is still my friend. He'll figure it out one day." Sakura replies her smile turning down as she sees her red haired enemy flouncing toward her.

"Hey birthday girl, doesn't it suck to be alone on your birthday. I mean really I bet you've never even kissed a guy before, I know you never kissed Sasuke. You made it that much easier for me to steal him away." Karin cheerfully says standing a safe distance from Sakura, while smirking at her.

"Karin you know what get over yourself. I do actually have a boyfriend and the difference between me and you is that I'm happy with mine and don't have to go and sleep with every guy I see." Sakura responds rolling her eyes and walking away from the shocked red head toward the bar.

"_**You know what I'm astounded by our patience with her." Inner Sakura says calmly**_

"_Yeah, usually you would be yelling about how we should kick her butt." Sakura thinks_ rubbing her head, tensing up slightly when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, but relaxing as she looks down to see her boyfriend's hands, with his signature ring on his right ring finger.

"You know I hate when you sneak up on me like that." Sakura says leaning back into his chest.

"Yes I know." A smooth baritone voice replies resting his chin on her shoulder, earning a sigh out of the pink haired girl.

"I think you just made my birthday; I haven't seen you all day." Sakura says turning around and kissing him quickly.

"Excuse me folks, tonight is our open mic night, and everyone is welcome to come and sing. I hear there is a birthday girl here tonight though, and I'm offering her the first chance to come and sing. How about it Sakura?" An announcer asks from the stage looking out into the crowd.

"Go get it off your chest; it is about time he found out anyway." Sakura's boyfriend says into her hair.

"Ok but stand close to them, because I want her to know that you are mine." Sakura replies kissing him before heading back toward the stage, passing her friends on the way.

"Sakura is he your boyfriend?" Hinata asks politely as Ino, Naruto, and Tenten have their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Yes he is." Sakura says smiling brightly at the pale eyed woman.

"I should have known, you two where always close. Oh my gosh Karin is going to have a stroke when she finds out." Ino cackles jumping up and down.

"Wait Sakura are you going to sing?" Tenten asks getting over her shock as she sees Sakura moving toward the stage.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I told Sasuke what I think of his girlfriend." Sakura says walking toward the stage a smile plastered to her face.

"Alright, it looks like the birthday girl is going sing for us. Come on up here Sakura." The announcer says as Sakura tells the DJ what she's going to sing. Sakura makes her way on stage and get situated at the mic.

"The song is a little message to someone I know." Sakura says as the music starts to play. (Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift)

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did__  
__Ha, Time for a little revenge_

Sakura says staring straight at Karin, as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata start cheering.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer__  
__And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage__  
__I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it__  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Sakura sings grabbing the mic from its stand and switching her gaze to Sasuke as she sings the chorus.  
_  
__She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, Whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, Whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind,__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

"GO Sakura!" Ino yells, as Sakura jumps off stage going to sit down next to Ino at the bar as she sings the next part, with a clear view of a red faced Karin.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it__  
__I think her ever present frown is a little troubling__  
__And, she thinks I'm psycho__  
__Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but__  
__Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go__  
__Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school__  
__So it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Sakura sings getting a side hug from Ino, before moving closer to Karin and Sasuke and stopping at the bar a table from the couple, standing right next to Itachi Uchiha as she continues to sing.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, Whoa__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, Whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind,__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey__  
__You might have him, but haven't you heard__  
__I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey__  
__You might have him, but I always get the last word__  
__Whoa_

Sakura sings stepping away from the bar, as a pair of arms in circle her waist, and she smiles as she sees the ring on his right hand. Turning slightly at a break in her singing to kiss Itachi quickly on the lips before turning back around to look at a fuming Karin.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, Whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, Whoa__  
__Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys on the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends__  
__She should keep in mind,__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

Sakura sings pointing at Karin as she leans back into Itachi's chest, shaking her head as she sings the next part._  
__  
__And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,__  
__Cause I don't think you do, Oh__  
__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing__  
__I don't think you do, I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause__  
__C'mon show me how much better you are__  
__See you deserve some applause__  
__Cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Sakura finishes to a standing ovation, and turning in Itachi's arms kissing him passionately this time. Pulling away and grinning up at him and saying, "Thank you."

"Hn, don't thank me yet, turn around and look at her face." Itachi says turning Sakura around with one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back, to see a crimson faced Karin sunk down in her seat with Sasuke nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Sakura asks blinking with a grin on her face.

"_**Cha! That's right!" Inner Sakura yells.**_

"Right here." Sasuke says to the left of the couple, causing Sakura to jump.

"Whoa you scared me." Sakura reacts by backing up into Itachi.

"Sorry, thanks by the way. I broke up with her by the way. Happy Birthday Sakura." Sasuke says turning around to go in the other direction.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi says making Sasuke pause, to turn to look at him.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke replies turning quickly and walking away.

"What was that about?" Sakura questions staring up at Itachi.

"Making sure he knows how stupid he was for letting you go." Itachi responds nonchalantly, ignoring the crowd staring at them.

"Oh yeah, well now that that's over come on I've got presents to open and there's cake to eat." Sakura says tugging on Itachi's arm, moving toward a table of presents on the far side of the bar, as another girl gets up on stage to sing.

"_**There is nothing we do better than revenge!" Inner Sakura yells pumping**_ her fist in the air, causing Sakura to grin as all her friends surround her and celebrate her birthday.

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is. Please review! This was stuck in my head so it was written extremely quickly! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
